


Breaking Point

by Finlos



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M, jun and chan are only mentioned, mix nine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finlos/pseuds/Finlos
Summary: Sehyoon is put in rank C by YG on Mix nine and Jason definitely does not agree.





	Breaking Point

Jason was furious. Sehyoon, Kim freaking Sehyoon a C?! Was YG for real? Jason just couldn't understand it. If it had been a B, sure he would've still been mad but he would've at least been able to live with it. But a C? No, that was just a mistake. Sehyoon could sing, could rap and sure as hell could dance. He and Sehyoon basically fulfilled the same position, so how was it possible that he was in the final 9, but Sehyoon was in C?

“Jason calm down, I can feel your anger from here.” Sehyoon's calm voice sounded from the front of the van. That might be the worst of it all Jason decided, how unbothered Sehyoon acted about it. You would expect someone in his position to feel upset and angry, but no Sehyoon looked like he was totally okay with it. And this also really scared Jason. He knew Sehyoon, all those months spent together perfecting their dance routines built a deep understanding of each other. So he knew Sehyoon would hide his real feelings. He _knew_ that deep down Sehyoon felt like he brought the team down and felt inferior to the rest of A.C.E. Jason knew the other wouldn't want to talk about it and would just put thrice the amount of effort into everything he did in silence. Jason knew this was Sehyoon's way of handling things in life but that didn't mean he liked it even one tiny bit. So he decided to show exactly how he was feeling about it, in hopes the older would understand how important he was and definitely equally talented.

“Let me be angry, that snake deserves it for his worthless decisions.” The youngest of the three grunted out in anger.

“Look, Jason, I'm not happy about this either but we should be glad all three of us are accepted. The grade we’re in doesn't really matter anyway. Look at Produce 101, the final group of that show doesn't consist only out of A class trainees either.” Donghun spoke up, on the surface he sounded calm and okay but if you knew him well, like Jason, then you could hear there was some anger in his voice as well. “But if you continue to act this way, you'll be out of the show before you know it. So I suggest you talk it out with Sehyoon when we get home. Okay?”

“Fine,” Jason responded grumpily.

“Sehyoon?” Jason observed the other's reaction in the reflection of the mirror. For a moment it looked like he was going to disagree before schooling his face into a neutral expression again and agreeing with Donghun. This made Jason wonder, why wouldn't Sehyoon want to talk to him? In the past, they never had any problems with talking about sensitive stuff, because even though Sehyoon liked to keep to himself if he trusted you and you knew how to ask him he would always answer truthfully and you could have really deep conversations. Or at least Jason could have deep conversations with him, he wasn't actually sure if Sehyoon was _that_ open to the other members of the group as well. But anyway, what made Sehyoon not want to talk to him this time? It was obvious Jason was on his side, so what was there to avoid? While Jason was pondering this the van arrived at their dorm. When they walked in it was silent, meaning their leader and maknae had not returned from their own filming yet. It felt so strange to be separated like this. Jason missed the other two members a lot and he knew the others felt the same way. But this was for the greater good, A.C.E could do with a bit more recognition, they hadn't worked this hard for nothing.

“Alright guys, Jun texted me that he and Chan will be home in a little over an hour. I suggest you two,” Jason didn't have to look to know Donghun was looking pointedly at him and not at Sehyoon, “talk it out before that. I'll fix us all up some late night dinner.”

“Okay, Jason, come on.” Without waiting to see if the younger would follow, Sehyoon walked over to his bedroom. Still questioning the other's strange mood Jason followed him into the room. There he saw Sehyoon sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. Hesitating Jason stood in the middle of the room, normally he would choose to sit next to his best friend, but now he wasn't sure if Sehyoon wanted him next to him. After awkwardly standing for a few more moments he decided to awkwardly sit down on the other end of the bed. God, why was he feeling so uncomfortable, why was this situation so strange? The longer the silence went on the more uncomfortable Jason started to feel. Just when he couldn't take it anymore Sehyoon opened his mouth. “I'm sorry Jason, I know you mean well, but please… stop.”

The defeated, but strong tone Sehyoon used shocked Jason. The number of times Jason had heard the other sound like this was countable on one hand. So this was worrying. “But what I'm saying is the truth! You are incredibly talented!”

“I know you think so! And of course, I feel the same way. Of course, I wanted to get the same rank as you guys. Of course, I feel like I deserved more, but hearing you remind me every second doesn't make it better.” By now Sehyoon had turned to look at him. His gaze was too intense and too full of emotion for Jason to handle so he looked over to the bed on the other side of the room. He felt a little ashamed, he hadn't considered Sehyoon's feelings in this way.

“I'm sorry. I didn't realize you felt like this. But I was afraid that if I didn't voice my feelings you wouldn't know I felt this way. I was afraid you would start believing you were inferior to us. And you're not, you're just as talented as us. A.C.E wouldn't be A.C.E without you. You're so important to us… you're so important to me.” Jason hadn't planned on saying the last bit, but that didn't make it any less true. From the start, the younger had been mostly drawn to Sehyoon. Sehyoon's calm and quiet personality paired with his dark clothing style made him seem unapproachable, but this just made Jason want to get to close to him even more. As soon as he started to get to know the older, the mysteriousness had quickly worn off. Sehyoon still had a somewhat reserved personality but he was great to joke with and always took good care of everyone. They had rapidly become the closest friends of the group. They talked about everything, all their secrets, and insecurities, though there was one thing Jason had never told. Somewhere during their trainee days, he had fallen for Sehyoon. It hadn't really been a shock to Jason, though it was a bit of a pain. Sehyoon was very attractive and had a great personality fitting perfectly with his own. But crushing on one of your bandmates was tough. Sehyoon never said he was gay or bi (though he never explicitly stated he was straight either), even when Jason had come out to him as gay. Confessing wasn't something high on Jason's to-do list since he had no concrete clue if his feelings were returned and he definitely didn't want to make things awkward between them and put a strain on the group. So Jason had all these feelings but no way to let them out, the person he would normally talk to about stuff like this was his crush so that ended there. He hadn't come out to any other members of the group and didn't really feel like doing that either (though he was sure they would accept him), so he had no one to talk to. This did make his emotions built up and with the recent survival shows he was close to breaking point. And with Sehyoon being put in rank C he just overreacted a bit. It felt like they got separated even though he realistically knew would still be together when they weren’t filming (or practicing for the show). At least for now. Jason didn't really want to think about what would happen if only one of them made it into the final group. “I'm afraid to lose you.”

“Jason…” Jason hadn't noticed how tears had filled his eyes, but he could hear how miserable he had sounded. Suddenly he felt a hand stroke from his arm to his neck in a comforting manner. “It's okay, I'm not going anywhere. Especially not away from you. You're very important to me as well.”

Surprised Jason turned back to the elder, who had moved _a lot_ closer. Jason swallowed audibly when he locked eyes with Sehyoon, there were barely a few centimeters between them. And with the feel of their conversation and Sehyoon's hand still on his neck, it felt very intimate. The air felt tense and either of them had yet to look away. Jason's mind turned completely blank and the only thing he could focus on was how pretty Sehyoon's eyes were. Slowly Sehyoon leaned in closer giving Jason enough time to pull away if he wanted to. Jason though was frozen, his brain shut down and he felt like he had stopped breathing a long time ago. The second before their lips touched Sehyoon gave him one last warning in the form of a little squeeze on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Once again Jason didn't move so Sehyoon bridged the last few centimeters and connected their lips in a sweet kiss. Fully on autopilot (because of the many daydreams he had had about kissing Sehyoon) Jason kissed back. Jason felt Sehyoon's other hand land on his thigh, in return Jason loosely wrapped his arms around the elder's waist. Sehyoon hummed appreciatively against his lips before breaking the kiss by pulling back. Instinctively Jason chased the other's lips before catching himself and blushing embarrassedly. Sehyoon chuckled softly before moving the hand on Jason's leg to brush away a few strands of hair from the younger's forehead. He gave him another short peck on his lips before speaking softly. “I like you so much.”

“Me too, I like you too. So much.” Jason answered dazed, still not fully believing this was all really happening. He had liked the elder for months now and had never gotten any indication that he liked him back. But here he was, kissing him and confessing to him. It all seemed like a dream. Slowly Jason leaned in to kiss the other again. Just when they were deepening the kiss three loud knocks sounded on the door before Donghun barged in. As if burned Jason sprung back, though he didn't get too far since Sehyoon didn't let him go.

“Oh, I'm sorry did I interrupt something?”

“Yes.” “No!” They answered at the same time, though Sehyoon was calm while Jason yelled. Judging by Donghun's smirk though he knew damn well what they were doing when he walked in. God, Jason was so embarrassed. On the plus side though, if Donghun indeed knew what they were doing then he didn't seem to mind it.

“Hahaha suuure, anyway I wanted to ask if you were done talking and could set the table for me. But looking at you two I would say the talking went just fine.” Donghun laughed loudly before leaving the room again. “Finish up your 'talk' and come set up the table!”

Yeah… Donghun definitely knew and if Donghun knew then Jun would know and then Chan would surely find out soon as well. “Everybody will know before the day will end, I'm sure.”

“Does it matter? I know they'll accept us as we are and will support our relationship because they are our friends.”

“Relationship?” It should have been obvious but Jason still wanted the reassurance to come out of Sehyoon's mouth.

“Yeah? You do want to be my boyfriend, right?” Suddenly Sehyoon was the one who sounded insecure. “I mean since we confessed and kissed and all…”

“Of course I want to be! I just can't believe this is all happening.” Happily, Jason threw his arms back around the other. Because of the force of his enthusiasm, Sehyoon fell backward on the bed.

“Easy there boyfriend.” Sehyoon laughed wrapping his arms tightly around the younger and hugging him to his chest. They stayed cuddling in this position for a while before they could hear Donghun yell from the kitchen how he still couldn't hear the table getting set. Laughing they both got up to get to the table. While walking Jason felt Sehyoon grab his hand and give him a peck on his cheek. Sure he still hated the survival show for putting Sehyoon in a low rank, but it was also the catalyst to something great. So maybe he did have to give the show a little bit of credit, just a tiny little bit though.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and please support the boys wherever you can ^^


End file.
